mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Organous
Welcome Yay! Another person! Thank you so much for being able to come and help out. If you can, try to tell your friends about this wiki so that even more people can come. I unfortunately cannot be all that active right now (blame school), but I will be coming by periodically, so feel free to ask me any questions. As this wiki is still very new, you are not only free, but encouraged, to bring up any changes you would like to see made (don't know quite where yet... perhaps the community portal talk page...). Also, I love that article you made on Protection, it explained it quite well. However, large blocks of text are often overwhelming for some people. Perhaps if you formatted it a bit like First Strike, it would come off easier to read (of course, make a new section like Explanation or something for your explanation of it, it's really good, perhaps put it under all of the official rulebook entries on it and above an example). Again, feel free to contact me if you have any questions/concerns/suggestions/etc. -- 22:32, 5 September 2007 (UTC) :Well, I had this bookmarked quite some time ago, but decided to wait until it got some more development. Obviously, not much changed since the time I first saw it, so I decided to at least take some action to help it out. I'm using the Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia as a role model, since that place is very thorough. As it is, my intention is to simply make each of my articles open up room for another one. I started with the featured Akroma, Angel of Fury, since it had links to nonexistent pages, and now I've created so many empty links myself that I've opened up lots for me to do. I do not intend on making full libraries of cards, though, unless nobody starts to do so in a long time. :As for making shorter blocks of text, I understand the intimidation factor that may exist, but I think making lots of different small sections looks sloppy. I may get around to putting some more depth into that First Strike section, if only on the simplified area (I don't like getting bogged down in specific quotes, but I do like detail). -- Organous 00:23, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Card trivia Actually, please try to keep this on the actual card's page. It makes it easier to view all the info on a card at once. If you disagree, please tell me and I'll see what I can do, but currently just keep it on the page (it makes it nicer too, check Clone). Also, for cards with multiple versions, try to upload ALL of them, and then follow the style I have in Akroma, Angel of Wrath (go into editing to see the code, otherwise try clicking on the set symbols in the table). Oh, and if you couldn't tell, I like Angels (I have an Angel tribal deck, but it does next to nothing in the early game, so it isn't all that good) :P -- 22:37, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :I suppose we can do that. I did it that way because I figure we're also going to have sections on their rulings, but maybe it's best to just keep it simple until something makes it complex. -- Organous 22:49, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Your (In)experience Um, you do have experience in MTG, and THAT is what matters here, not wiki experience. You'll learn eventually how stuff works, and just the fact that you know how to edit, save, and sign comments (even I forget that sometimes >.<, but I use Show Preview so I usually catch it before I save) means that you know more than most people. I'm just glad that there are more active and MTG-experienced people here (I'm mainly behind the scenes, but I'll try to add a few more cards/clean up some existing ones). -- 14:44, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I've modified the template so that you can now have borders (oops), and I've added in a silver border, although it doesn't seem to work for me... Anyway, the p/r1 and image1, etc. must match with each other in order for the toggle to work, so if image1 is from XED, then p/r1 must be the Tenth Edition one. Also, if you aren't using a parameter, such as p/t or flavor, you can just delete that line instead of leaving it blank. It won't mess anything up, I promise. -- 20:46, 11 September 2007 (UTC) For all your hard work Enjoy :) -- 22:22, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, though I don't entirely know what you did. That's just how inexperienced I am. :p It looks like I got some kind of mod powers there. -- Organous 05:44, 13 December 2007 (UTC) : :P yeah, I gave you SysOp powers here. If you need some help with that check out this page on Wikipedia, it explains the admin functions quite well. -- 14:21, 13 December 2007 (UTC) other MTG Wiki Yes, but we actually cover the cards locally, which they do not, plus I could get us into the Wikia spotlight, which may amount to millions of hits over the course of its stay. Also, our mediawiki version and added features are much greater than theirs. Unfortunately, they're under Creative Commons, so I can't just steal all their content and bring it here. But if you want to leave... go right ahead, I'm not going to stop you (although I will request that your sysop access be revoked). If you don't mind working on two wikis, though, I'd be happy to have you stay. -- 23:53, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :So if I understand you correctly, what sets us apart is that we have pages for the individual cards and can have commentary for them, right? I did notice that MTGSalvation doesn't have its own card pages. It's kinda convenient and kinda not, so if this wiki would focus more on the individual cards, I just might stick around. -- Organous 18:46, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, when I originally adopted this wiki, I was intending it to be mainly focusing on the cards themselves, although any and all factual MTG content is welcome here. Since then, I've changed my intent to be a culmination of multiple MTG sources (Gatherer, rulebook, etc.) so that users only have to stop in one place to get the info they need. Also, you missed the other key difference that sets us apart (perhaps even moreso than the fact that we cover cards), is the fact that Wikia has the power to reach out to millions of people, if we redirected even 10% of them here, and 10% of those stayed to edit, that's quite a lot of people. -- 21:41, 18 December 2007 (UTC)